ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruxanda
Ruxanda Stanescu-Chislowitz is an agent in the Disturbing Acts of Violence Department. She is written by Mirage Fontane. Appearance Ruxanda is tall (6'1"), with pale greyish skin, dark red eyes and wavy red hair shaved into a mohawk. She is usually seen wearing lots of denim, muscle shirts in even the coldest of climates, and either vaping or smoking like a chimney. Personality Being an almost 400 years-old Romanian vampire, Ruxanda is almost impossible to squick or upset, as she has seen and tried many things in her long life. Her varied experiences have also given her a sort of cheerful cynicism about the world around her, although she did keep a (mostly) good heart underneath. She is usually calm and wryly amused during missions, especially when her fellow agents are fainting or chugging Bleepka, but she does find unnecessary violence against defenseless people distasteful. Ruxanda is very fond of 21st century culture, and incorporates painful amounts of "hip" slang into her speech. She also has a hedonist streak: while she can't feed on anything but blood, she consumes high amounts of alcohol and nicotine. Backstory Ruxanda came into existence as a secondary villain in a quite terrible paranormal romance novel, in which she was a hungry, violent vampire in the Victorian era with an evil streak to rival Snidely Whiplash. However, she became self-aware thanks to a scene where the author accidentally had her break the fourth wall, and she soon found a way out of the story through one of the numerous plotholes. Though not exactly ashamed of her origins, she tried her best to leave her old self behind: she started traveling the Multiverse through plotholes, gaining more and more experience and knowledge and maturing as a person. After roughly two centuries of this she found out about the PPC and joined to help cleanse the Multiverse of bad writing as much as possible. During her early days as an agent, Ruxanda didn't have a partner and was mostly sent as backup with other teams; on one such mission she met Agents May and Melissa Hurley and made fast friends with the latter. Eventually, Ruxanda was given a partner - none other than her old enemy and chief Sue from her home novel, Edith Markov. Ruxanda found this fact endlessly amusing, and Edith endlessly annoying, but they did embark together on their first mission into a pointless Lord of the Rings torture fic, during which they rescued, named and ended up adopting two human teenagers, Tuilinn and Tavor. Mission Reports 'As mission support' *Love Me Tender, For the Love of God - Rated M - Five Nights at Freddy's **Helped by a vaping Romanian vampire, Melissa Hurley and May tackle a Stu's inexplicable romantic liaisons with the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics. *Interlude #2 **Ruxanda and her new friend take a trip to Rudi's. Partnered with Edith Markov *Mission I: Broken - Rated T - Lord of the Rings **Grima (not Gríma) decides to abuse a teenage girl for very illogical reasons. Ruxanda and Edith are having exactly none of that. Category:PPC Agents Category:Disturbing Acts of Violence Department